


네가 인생 그 자체라는 거 알아?

by dmsrl



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, 번역, 한국어, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl
Summary: Your hair and your skin, I know my desireI felt akin to my desireYour eyes and your faceI dreamed them in the nightYour hair and your skinI saw them swimming over here.1991
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 2





	네가 인생 그 자체라는 거 알아?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't you know you're life itself?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468424) by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). 



루이즈는 노엘보다 훨씬 더 똑똑하고 교양있다. 포쉬 가정에서 자란 건 아니지만 루이즈의 아버지는 대학을 졸업했고 자녀들에게 "좋은 것들"에 대한 선호를 심어줬다. 음악을 제외하면 노엘과는 별 관련이 없는 것들이다. 음악을 포함한다 해도 사실 - 재즈나 클래식에 대한 건 하나도 모른다.

하지만 노엘은 노력할 줄 아는 좋은 남자친구이다. 루이즈가 좋아하는 시에 대해서 주의 깊게 들어주고 그리스어와 라틴어, 마네와 모네를 구분할 줄 아는 척 한다. 노엘은 그런 자신을 자기도 싫어하면서도 미켈란젤로의 조각상을 감상하며 손안의 루이즈의 손의 느낌에 혼자 화를 삭혔다. 손은 축축하고 주위 아이들이 그들을 보고 있었기에, 루이즈가 아무 노력 없이 예술 조각을 감상하는 동안 노엘은 전혀 집중할 수 없었다.

어느 날 밤 노엘은 워트워스 아트 갤러리의 복도를 돌아다니는 악몽을 꿨다. 캔버스가 발없이 움직이고 넘실거렸다. 남자 두 명이 손을 잡고 들판과 바다를 거니는 풍경이 그려진 인상주의 작품이었다. 아름다운 긴 머리가 부드러운 붓놀림으로 묘사되어 있다. 남자의 입은 쩍 벌어져 있고, 평평하고 부드러운 가슴엔 여린 털이 나 있으며 입으로는 불결한 기도를 읊었다. 그의 어깨선과 찌푸린 눈썹 아래에는 바다빛으로 그림자가 져 있다. 곧 노엘은 후덥지근한 방에서 깨어났다. 바로 옆의 루이즈의 엉덩이가 느껴졌다. 노엘은 루이즈의 등뼈에 키스하며, 박물관에 갈 때면 항상 루이즈가 돈을 지불하게 두는 걸 후회했다. 루이즈가 얼마나 행복한가를 생각하면 비극적이다. 루이즈는 한 가지 사실을 모른다. 하지만 그래야만 하기도 하다.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

“얼굴 그릴 수 있어?”

오늘의 리암은 질문이 많다. 리암은 낙서하려 가져간 종이에 자기 얼굴을 그리고선 바로 그 위를 까맣게 지웠다. 확실히 미술에 재능은 없다.

“내가 화가인 줄 알아? 조금이라도 그릴 줄 알았으면 이미 실컷 자랑했겠지.”

“별로. 형은 말 안 하는 게 많잖아.”

“내가?”

“형은 숨기는 걸 좋아해.”

노엘은 그 말에 동의하지 않는다.

“다른 사람한테 그걸 들키는 것도 싫어하고.”

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

노엘은 리암이 키스에 굉장히 능숙해졌다는 걸 알아챘다. 확실히 처음 하는 것 같진 않았다. 아마 13살 쯤부터 주변 여자애들과 해봤을 테지만 이제 리암은 성인에 가깝고 진지하게 열정을 품고 있다. 리암은 여자친구를 놔두고 바람피우는 소년이라기 보단 한 사람의 연인처럼 키스한다.

노엘은 가끔 리암이 리드하게 내버려 둔다. 혀를 어떻게 쓸 수 있는지, 뭘 배웠는지 자신에게 보여주도록 허락한다. 나한테서 배운 것을. 리암이 형의 입술을 비집고 들어오려 하면 순순히 입을 열어주고 이를 헤집게 내버려 둔다. 그리고 두 개의 혀가 다른 곳에서 만날 때면 풍성해지는 감각을 탐닉한다. 끝부분에서 느껴지는 기이한 전기 충격과 작고 오래된 상처와 얼굴을 타고 내려가는 눈물과 밑부분의 이질적인 부드러움. 리암의 아랫니 뒤쪽 움푹 팬 곳에 고인 마리화나 혹은 토피 맛이 나는 침. 계속해서 혀를 적셔 입안에서 예술을 그릴 수 있게 하는 물감통 같다.

종종 둘 다 취했을 때, 리암이 노엘의 입술 아래에서 신음하고 훌쩍거리면 꿈을 꾸는 것처럼 엄청난 뭉클함이 몰려온다. 리암이 영원토록 무릎 위 아기 고양이처럼 있어 줄 것만 같고, 오르가즘 후에도 그의 순백의 천사가 다시 짜증 나고 답답하지 않을 것 같다. 지금은 전혀 그렇지 않다. 침대에서 노엘은 리암만이 유일한 척 한다. 탐욕스럽게 엉덩이를 움직이며 더 더 더 노엘을 외치는 리암. 징징거리는 건 평소와 비슷하다 생각하지만 다른 사람이 본다면 쾌락으로 다가올 것이다.

리암은 반짝인다. 여름색의 머리는 땀에 젖어 이마에 달라붙어 있고, 뺨과 어깨에는 주근깨 자국이 희미하게 남아있으며, 쇄골에는 땀이 맺혀있고, 눈동자에는 별이 반짝인다. 조개 같은 앞니로는 도톰한 아랫입술을 꽉 물고 있어 노엘은 말하고 싶었다. 더 세게 물어봐. 입술이 찢어지고 붉은색 피가 둘의 몸을 더럽히는 걸 보고 싶다. 노엘은 고개를 숙여 리암의 입술을 물고 비틀어 핏방울이 맺히게 했다. 맛이 좋다. 리암이 다시 갈 것 같은 신음을 낸다. 순백의 예술이었다. 

다빈치는 누군갈 이렇게 신음하게 만들진 못 했을 것이다.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

“존나 심심해. 오늘은 밖에 나가자.” 

노엘이 보던 잡지에서 고개를 들어 창문을 힐끗 바라본다. 맨체스터의 전형적인 11월 날씨다. 솔직히 잠시 자연에 환멸이 났다. 어제는 1마일 쯤 걸어갈 일이 있었는데 하필이면 새 트레이닝복을 입는 실수를 했다. 누군가 물웅덩이 근처에서 싸움을 건다면 척추를 부러트릴 날씨이다. 옷이 마른다면 묻은 진흙이 쉽게 떨어져 나가길 바랬다.

“이 날씨에 어딜 나가.”

“피크닉을 가자는 것도 아니잖아. 그냥 뭐라도 하자고.” 오늘의 리암은 에너지로 충만하다. 맨체스터의 날씨처럼 전형적이다. 리암은 오늘 노엘의 시야를 셀 수 없을 정도로 왔다 갔다 했다. 

갑자기 음악 소리가 뚝 끊겼다.

“다시 재생해. 뭐 하는 거야?”

“섹스 피스톨즈 노래 들을 거야.”

리암이 레코드플레이어 아래 책꽂이에 등을 기대앉아 눈을 감고, 루이즈의 시집 컬렉션에 머리를 기댔다. 리암의 목은 길고 창백하다. 노엘은 남동생의 모습을 탐욕스럽데 눈에 담을 수 있는 이 순간에 엄청난 감사함을 느꼈다. 리암의 머리가 반짝였다.

리암은 아주 평온해 보이는 특이한 생명체이다. 너는 베토벤이나 브람스의 노래를 들을 때처럼 펑크락의 음률 속에서 길을 잃는다. Oh, now I got a reason, now I got a reason(*섹스 피스톨즈의 Holidays In The Sun). 리암은 쟈니 로튼이 존나 쿨하다 생각하지만 노엘은 그렇게 생각하지 않는다. 절대 입밖으로 말하지 않을 거지만 노엘은 가끔 자기 밴드의 프론트맨이 더 예쁘다 생각한다. 

기이한 아침이다. 루이즈는 공휴일을 맞아 자매들을 만나러 나갔고, 따라서 리암이 거실 마루에 반나체로 앉아있다. 8월, 노엘은 1년 만에 영국으로 돌아왔다. 1년이 지나자 리암과 노엘 사이의 상실과 정욕과 증오와 사랑의 폭발은 진정된 지 오래였고 둘의 관계는 이전과는 새삼 달라졌다. 10월에는 이젠 오아시스라 불리는 밴드에 들어갔고 노엘과 리암은 일종의 신혼 기간을 유지하고 있다. 천운으로 루이즈가 하루라도 집을 비우게 되면 침대는 리암의 차지였다.

기이한 아침은 이렇게 시작됐다. 리암이 아직 자고 있는데 노엘이 먼저 깨어났다. 드문 일이었다. 아직 꿈나라에 가 있는 리암의 속눈썹을 보며 노엘은 미소 지었다. 어린 시절 한 방을 쓸 때 깜짝 놀라 잠에서 깨, 왼쪽 눈은 감긴 채로 노엘에게 요정들은 어디 갔냐 묻던 리암이 떠올랐다. 아마 그때가 네 살인가 다섯 살일 것이다. 그때까진 요정이 진짜라고 믿었다. 리암은 이젠 더 멍청하고 유치하다. 이젠 그런 것들을 진지하게 믿는다. 

노엘은 차 대신 커피를 탔다. 또 하나의 평소와는 다른 행동이었다. 설탕도 타지 않고 블랙으로 마신 뒤 팬티만 입은 채로 다시 침대로 올라 가 이불을 무릎 위로 끌어당겼다. 리암은 자는 척하고 있었다. 노엘은 그걸 눈치채고 리암의 주의가 자신에게 몰려있다는 사실에 우쭐하며 누웠다. 창문에 살짝씩 부딪히는 빗소리와 라디에이터 소리만 제외하면 방안은 조용했다. 둘 다 서로를 쳐다보고 있지 않았지만 서로를 노려보는 듯한 공기가 맴돌았다.

결국 리암이 이제야 깨어난 척 했다. 오버해서 하품을 하며 기지개 피는 고양이처럼 마른 몸을 과장하여 늘어트렸다. 이불이 옆으로 미끄러져 바닥으로 떨어지자 노엘은 리암이 아직 알몸이라는 걸 깨닫고 (리암의 나체를 처음 보기라도 하는 것처럼) 놀랐다. 리암은 노엘이 쥐고 있던 머그잔을 나이트 스탠드 위로 치워버리고 노엘의 손을 자신의 몸으로 가져갔다. 그 기타리스트의 손은 리암의 몸의 곡선과 틈새에 어이없을 정도로 딱 맞았다. 

노엘은 리암이 뭔가를 은근하게 요구하고 있다는 걸 알았지만 그 순간에 리암의 나체는 에로틱하다기보단 편안함에 더 가까웠다. 무엇으로도 설명할 수 없는 관계 내부의 기이한 느낌이었다. 노엘은 리암의 나체를 보는 데에 익숙했다. 19년 동안은 평범하고 금욕적으로 익숙했고 (겨우) 2년 동안은 성적 욕망을 품고 바라봤으며 그 안으로 들어가는 게 허락된 지는 12주도 안 됐다. 노엘은 동생의 피부가 익숙했고 (그리고 앞으로도 쭉 그럴 것이다), 그 근본적인 이유는 가족이기 때문이었기에 노엘에게 익숙함이라는 건 최악의 단어였다.

제일 기이한 순간은 리암이 여전히 상의는 입지 않은 채로 바닥에 앉아 노엘에게 머리를 빗어달라 부탁했을 때다. 그 부탁에 노엘은 감전된 듯한 기분이 들었다. 완전히 플라토닉하던 다섯 살과 열 살이 아니라 다 큰 지금에는 그래선 안 될 거 같았다. 이 관계, 아니 이 관계의 필연적인 끝은 아직도 낯설었기에, 그 끝에 대한 노엘의 생각은 이제서야 겨우 돌아가기 시작했다. 매일매일 끝에 대한 새로운 의문만이 떠올랐지만 답은 떠오르지 않았다. 그런데도 노엘은 리암과 자신이 지금은 서로를 탐하고 있다 해도 그들의 관계에서 형제적인 면을 끄집어낼 수는 없다는 걸 알 만큼 분별력 있다. 그리고 끄집어내고 싶지도 않다. 그들이 하는 모든 일에 섹슈얼적인 의미가 있을 필요는 없으며, 노엘이 리암을 좋아하면서도 과거의 이미지를 떠올리는 이상 그렇게 될 일은 없을 것이다. 리암은 여전히 노엘의 막냇동생이며 언제나 그럴 것이다.

그렇기에 노엘은 리암에게 책임이 있었다. 노엘은 빗을 들고 10년만에 리암의 머리를 빗겨줬다. 리암과 노엘 둘 다 그 행위에 편안해졌다. 노엘은 빗을 움직일 때마다 리암의 몸에 스치는 모든 긴장감을 느낄 수 있었다. 리암의 아름다운 머리카락은 여전히 귀보다 길었고 부드러웠으며 광채가 났다. 노엘이 클린트를 따라 단발머리를 한 걸 알고 질투하며 작년에 따라 한 단발머리다. 그 질투가 섹스와는 아무 관련 없었다면 훨씬 더 웃겼을 것이다.

리암이 목을 뒤로 젖혀 머리빗에 두피를 눌렀다. 노엘이 다른 손을 오른쪽 어깨 위에 올리고 목과 어깨가 이어지는 부분을 엄지로 문지르자 한숨을 내쉬었다. 노엘은 목이 농후해지는 걸 느꼈다. 마치 온몸이 익사하는 것처럼, 너무 깊게 발을 들였지만 멈출 수 없다는 걸 깨달았을 때처럼. 위험하다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 리암은 말할 것도 없고 노엘은 스스로 괜찮은 척 할 수 있게 허락했다. 멈출 수 없었다. 너무 맛있었다. 사랑에 흠뻑 젖었다. 노엘은 빗질을 끝내고 손으로 리암의 머리카락을 한 번, 두 번, 세 번, 네 번, 다섯 번, 그리고 또 한 번 빗었다. 멈출 수 없어, 리암이 아직 소년이었을 때의 금발을 기억하는 이상. 지금도 가끔 햇빛의 각도에 따라 금발처럼 보일 때도 있다. 리암의 머리는 이제 카라멜색이다. 머리가 자랄 때마다 더 달콤하게 보인다. 

리암이 몸을 돌려 노엘의 허벅지 위로 올라타 질척한 키스와 함께 고맙다고 속삭였다. 리암답지 않은 행동이었지만 아무튼 좋았다.

리암은 또한 사랑한다고 속삭였으나 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 이 관계가 시작된 지 3달밖에 지나지 않았으나 그건 이미 상당한 긴장감을 맴돌게 했다. 노엘은 리암이 그 긴장감을 느꼈을 걸 알 정도로 똑똑하다는 걸 알면서도 사랑한다는 말을 하기 꺼렸다. 말하지 않아도 리암도 안다고 스스로 말했다.

노래가 바뀌자 노엘은 회상을 끝냈다. 그리고 리암이 눈을 떴다.

“너어어어어어는 시이이일격이야!” 리암이 노엘을 향해 웃는다. “넌 거짓말쟁이야!”

(*섹스 피스톨즈의 Liar)

리암은 그저 가사를 부르고 있는 거지만 사실이기도 하다.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

“나랑 루이즈 중에 누가 더 예뻐?”

“루이즈는 여자잖아. 너랑 비교도 할 수 없지.”

(루이즈가 예쁘긴 하지만 노엘은 허세를 부리고 있다. 씨발 당연히 비교할 수 있다. 리암이 예쁘지 않았다면 노엘의 침대에 올라오지 못 했을 거다.)

“그래, 그럼 누가 더 보기 좋은데.”

“루이즈라고 하면 어쩔래?”

“네 좆을 깨물어 뜯어버릴 거야.”

“웃기시네, 내 좆 앞에선 그런 말 못 하지도 못 하면서.”

리암이 이를 드러내며 웃고 장난스럽게 앞으로 돌진하자 노엘은 웃음을 터뜨리며 리암의 머리를 밀어냈다.

“날 시험하지 마.” 

“넌 미쳤어.”

“존나 미치게 잘생겼지, 안 그래?” 리암이 씩 웃는다. 수줍어 보이는 표정이지만 리암은 수줍어하지 않는다. 만족감이겠지, 노엘은 추측했다. 리암이 맨살을 앞뒤로 움직이며 제자리를 찾는 것처럼 분홍색 혀를 내민다. 권리일 수도. 그럴 자격이 있다는 걸 자랑스럽게 여긴다. 노엘은 자신의 중심에 닿는 리암의 손가락의 지문을 전부 샅샅이 느낄 수 있었다. 상상 가능한 가장 창피한 능력 중 하나이다.

“당연히 그러시겠지.”

“다른 사람들은 한 번 보면 정신 나갈 정도로 잘 생겼대.” 리암이 고개를 숙이고 얕게 빨아들이며 노엘이 자신 때문에 흘리는 액을 아주 조금 맛본다. 손은 멈추지 않은 채. 리암은 손기술이 정말 좋다. “루이즈보다 낫지.”

“정신 나갈 거 같다는 건 맞는 말이네.”

“노엘.”

“내가 아무 말 안 할 거 알잖아.”

리암이 더러운 그림에 획을 추가하는 것처럼 혀를 길게 움직인다. “넌 내가 그게 무슨 말인지 잘 아는 거 알잖아.” 노엘은 여자에게선 이런 강렬한 눈빛을 받아본 적 없었다. 한 번도. 

“그만.”

오늘은 토요일 밤이다. 그리고 그들은 와인에 취해있다. 그들은 아직 어리고 창의성의 초신성 상태였기에 매주 새로운 곡이 하나씩 나오는 걸로 충분했다. 리암은 고개를 끄덕이고 떨리는 속눈썹 아래 눈물이 차오를 정도로 노엘을 깊게 삼켜 12분 만에 노엘이 목구멍에 그대로 사정하게 했다. 어쨌든 다른 건 중요하지 않다.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

6피트가 넘는 키에 두꺼운 안경을 쓰고 흰색 티셔츠를 입고 닥터마틴을 신은 남자가 렘브란트 전시회를 보고 있다. 그 남자는 자동차 엔진을 고칠 수 있을 만큼 남자다워 보이면서 지적을 시를 좋아하는 것처럼 보이면서도 여자 같진 않다. 작년 코네티컷두 뉴 헤이븐에서 인스파이럴의 공연이 끝나고 노엘은 저런 차림새의 남자가 자신을 만지도록 허락했었다. 그 남자의 이름은 다음 날 아침 6시 반에 잊었다.

그 남자는 리암이나 루이즈보다는 예쁘지 않았다. 14분 전 화장실에서 스쳐 지나가며 혀로 입안을 찌르던, 지금 갤러리의 이 남자도 그렇다. 무시하자. 한 작품을 보다 그 남자가 루이즈와 대화를 시작하자 그 날은 혼란스러운 지경에 도달했다. 루이즈와 그 남자는 보고 있는 작품에 대해 얘기했지만 노엘은 저 남자가 자신의 관심을 끌려 애쓰고 있을 뿐이란 걸 알았다. 효과는 미미하지만. 저 남자는 아마 지식인일 테지만 노엘이 자신의 말에는 좆도 관심 없다는 걸 눈치채지 못 하는 걸 보니 눈치는 없는 거 같다.

24시간 후, 노엘은 섹스 후 리암과 담배를 피는 중이었다. 밖에는 눈이 내렸다.

“매티스가 누구야?”

“누구?”

“헨리 매티스.”

노엘은 며칠은 이 일로 웃을 수 있었다. “매티스가 아니라 마티스야. 그리고 헨리라고 읽는 것도 아니야. 그 남잔 프랑스인이라고.” 아마 루이즈가 부엌 식탁에 둔 박물관 책자를 본 게 틀림없다. 앙리 마티스. 헨리 매티스. 리암은 그렇게 진지하지만 않았어도 코미디언 될 수도 있었을 것이다.

“그래, 그래서 그게 누군데?”

“화가.”

리암이 노엘에게서 담배를 뺏어 깊게 한 모금 들이마시며 과장하여 눈알을 굴리고 하품소리를 냈다. “재미 없어.”

어리석고 무의미하지만 노엘은 자신의 비참한 존재에 사랑이 가득 차는 걸 느꼈다. 노엘은 리암이 들고 있던 담배를 치우고 리암에게 키스했다. 거친 손끝으로 리암의 턱을 붙잡고 꼼짝하지 않았다. 리암이 입속에서, 그들의 입속에서 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

네가 너라는 게 존나 고마워. 노엘은 리암이 아닌 다른 사람은 한 번도 원한 적 없다.


End file.
